Michael Langdon
In construction Michael Langdon is a minor character in American Horror Story: Murder House and possibly will become an important or even major villain in later seasons. He is the biological grandson and the adopted son of Constance Langdon, and the birth child of Tate Langdon and Vivien Harmon. He is a seemly innocent child, but in fact he is a pure-evil Anti-Christ. He is the true main antagonist in the upcoming crossover - LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, and he will appears in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga as the titular main antagonist. In both of the works, his storylines are original. ''Complete Monster Proposel'' Michael Langdon, the ursurped Fifth Tribulation, is the son of Tate Langdon and Vivien Harmond and conceived via raping. Being born by a ghost as his father, Michael is also an Anti-Christ of legends and a spawn for disaster. After crushing a Jack-O-Lantern to make a trick-or-treating child cry, Micheal set a horrid rule known as "Ten Anti-Commandments" and turned his worshipping of Anti-Gods into precisely worshipping Moloch, who had been already defeated for good by the Witnesses' team at that time. Then, he sacrificed his grandmother and Billie Dean Howard in front of the guests of Hotel Cortez as they were celebrating Halloween, encoraging them to break their promise not to kill anyone. He made a pact with James Patrick March and forced John Lowe to succumb him or he will slaughter Scarlett Lowe. Micheal proved himself by tainting so many blood on his hands, but he always wanted more, so he planned to put Roman Catholic Church under his control by assasinating every single popes by travelling through time, and he supported Nazi's Anti-Catholism presecutions. In the process, he nearly framed La Folia Rihavein for his crime and made a pact with Eckidina KnightWalker by lending her Grand Grimoire, but he soon outranked her in order to wipe August Corbin's existence and successfully summon the Horseman of Death, eventually causing Corbin's destined death. In the final showdown between him and the Witnesses' team, Micheal managed to change the history by locking Jasmine Porcelain in Nine Hells and usurped her place as the Fifth Tribulation. He splited himself into thirteen Micheals and travelled to different eras in order to wreck havoc. Despite his young age, Michael is a horrid monster. Both Katarina Couteau and Ichabod Crane both felt repulsive about Michael Landon, this born-to-be-evil whose only goal is to made holy order into unholy oppressions of sadness. History Birth had, hinting Michael's born-to-be-evil personality.]]Michael was conceived when Tate, as the Rubber Man, raped Vivien, who she believed to be her husband, Ben. Billie Dean Howard believed that a child born under these circumstances would be the Anti-Christ and would bring about the end of days. On December 21st, 2012, Vivien gives birth to him and his twin brother (named Jeffrey Harmond), but she soon died after that. He is quickly snagged by Constance. She and Moira admire him while washing off the placenta and Hayden comes in and states that he is her baby. Hayden enlists the help of Dallas and Fiona and kills Ben to prevent him from leaving with the baby and takes Michael for herself. Thanks to Travis incapacitating Hayden, Constance takes the baby from her and "adopts" him. Unknown to anyone, Micheal is born evil. In an epilogue of "Afterbirth", after three years of the twins' birth, Constance comes home to find that Michael has murdered his nanny, revealing himself to be an Anti-Christ just as Billie Dean suspected. It is implied that Constance was both surprised and somehow pleased with that, and so that she continued to raise the child, unknowing what sort of havocs he would wreck when he grows up. Childhood As he was a child, Michael was acknoledged about the evil story of the infamous serial killer, Bloody Face. He started to skin small animals alive since he was a child and took pride in killing his victims. However, as his dark nature was found by Billie Dean, she took him to a religious acadamy. However, Michael despised God at his very own heart and often dreamed to be the leader of Christianity so that he can turn ideology of Christians into utter Satanism. Anti-Catholism More Coming Soon as the story proceeds. Gallery LullabyClaw.jpg|Claw of the Anti-Christ? BlindDate.jpg|A horrible attack under the lake... by Michael Langdon? Antichrist01 6762.png|As a human (child) Rubber Man.png|As Rubber Man Green Meanie.jpeg|As Green Meanie, one of his favorite disguises Ahs-s2-art-2.jpeg|As White Nun / Sister White Rose BloodChain.jpg|Michael revealed his true identity in front of Katarina Historical Museum Chicago Fire.jpg|Half of Los Angeles was burned down by Michael's supernatural power in Halloween, 2022. Trivia AHS * Micheal is one of the most wanted candidates who might possibly return for Season 6 as an antagonist. Several teaser trailers of the sixth season of American Horror Story is possibly a hint of Anti-Christ theory might happen, and one of them (being the first teaser trailer) features a bassinet with a baby wailing, and a knife, sickle, and other deadly objects hanging from its mobile, a monstrous hand clutches the knife. * The reveal of the Anti-Christ is often considered to be one of the most surprising, the most disturbing and even the most shocking scenes ever in American Horror Story. * Micheal himself did not return in Hotel. However, Billie Dean Howard returned in Hotel''s epoligue, which set in 2022 when Micheal is ten years old. This implied that Billie Dean is yet to be Micheal's victim (if there is any possibility) even after the glimpse of the cruel fiend's nature started to appear. ** In that epilogue, everything seems fine. Therefore, the ten-year-old Anti-Christ is yet to show its horrid malevolence completely at that time (but it is just a theory). ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow * In this storyline, Michael has six fingers on each of his hands (12 fingers in all). * Michael is one of the darkest villains in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow alongside Moloch, Lady Van Tassel and Ancitif. * Michael has more aliases than any villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow except Moloch. * The stroyline counterpart's Micheal can turn into a green reptilian creature similiar to the creature from Black Lagoon, and this is inspired by two American Horror Story season 6 trailers, "Lullaby" and "Blind Date". It is later revealed that he took the Green Meanie mantle as well. Category:Dark Messiah Category:Anti-Christs Category:Demon Category:Complete Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Big Bads Category:Shape Shifters Category:Kid Villains Category:Sadists Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Characters Hailing from the American Horror Story Universe Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Time Travelers Category:Assassins Category:Masked Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:13 Tribulations Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Incriminators Category:Thieves Category:Non Humans Category:Multipliers Category:Dark Lords Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Bigger Bads Category:OCs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Drowners Category:The Caligula Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Necromancers Category:Perverts Category:Heretics Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:Copycats Category:Legacy Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Imposters Category:Child Murderer Category:Arsonists Category:Kids who have matured Category:Kidnappers Category:Mutilators